


When thrown to the wolves, act like a lion.

by Freyaloi



Series: Kingdoms of Amalur_Caerwyn [1]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Childish character, Gen, Humour, Possible Spoilers, alot of headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyaloi/pseuds/Freyaloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fateless one has lost her entire memories since her death and so she is having to relearn how the world works. However, even early on in her travels, she feels an almost iresistible pull towards the Fae. Can fate really affect someone who is fateless?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When thrown to the wolves, act like a lion.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages, and since i am bed bound with bronchitis, I thought i would try my hand at it once again.  
> There isn't much KOA fanfics out there so i decided to try and help fill the void to. Bit sick of readding skyrim ones now....

When Caerwyn first met Fae after her awakening, they were nothing like the Tuatha that had attacked the tower. These were pretty, etherial like creatures; they seemed friendly enough. Sure these Fae women were taller than the average male mortal but what of it.  The fateless one had yet to see the side of them that made the villagers of Gorhart so nervous. She had agreed to help the town captain and help save the injured Fae she had seen upon her arrival but she was not anticipating having to find some mystical Fae building in the middle of the mountains to explain that one of their own had been attacked by a mortal. After everything she had heard, she somewhat felt as if she was being thrown to the wolves while being covered in fresh blood. 

She walked through the woods, experiencing Fae magics through the misfortunes of others, a wolf turned into a human? What would True Fae do to her if these were just Wild Fae causing trouble? Caerwyn learned very quickly that she did not like Sprites, not one little bit. At least Brownies made cute noises before trying to rip her limb from limb. 

She finally came to a clearing, at the far end where  what seemed to be ornate pillars, carved with elegant swirls and patterns, a style she had began to recognise as that of Fae. That must be the place. She thought. She approached cautiously, tired from her long journey and wary of the consequences of her likely unwelcome visit.   
With trepidation she finally entered the legendary House of Ballades. 

It was warm inside, full of colour, sweet fragrances filled the air, her ears were filled the gentle buz of insects and the singing of birds. This was supposed to be the lair of the most terrifying creature known to man? Really? Caerwyn continued in awe of the wonderous place she found hernself in until she walked straight into something warm and solid. Stumbling backwards, retort at ready, she chocked on her snarky comment when she realised what exactly she had bumped into. Any doubts about Fae being intimidating were immediately squashed. He was a good foot taller than her. The girl wasn't particularly tall herself but hight difference wasn't something that usually intimidated her, this creature had a presence like nothing else she had seen so far had, not even the troll. 

It wasn't long before she felt even more uncomfortable and with an annoyed glare the creature finally spoke. " Perhaps you should keep watch of the path ahead of you, lest you find yourself in a nest of Bargests." the man stated dryly, arms crossed over his chest, his etherial voice ringing in her ears. "Sorry..." the girl managed despite her nerves.   
The Fae let out a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, as if mortals stumbling into the House of Ballades was common place. " Go back to your village little one, these woods are no place for you." he sated in a gentle yet commanding tone.   
Caerwyn cocked her head straightened her back and gave the Fae a stern stare. She did not like being called short or weak for that matter. "I've fought my way through Brownies, Bargests and goddamned Sprites to get here to deliver a message for a village that is too cawardly to do it them selves. Now that I am here, I am not going to leave until I have done that!" she growled. 

The fae observed her with curiousity. He knew mortals had a fiery temper but he had never seen one be quite so brash before. " Regardless of your ...'exploits',  mortals are not permited in the House of Ballades therefor you will have to delliver this message to me."   
Was he making fun of her? He was, wasn't he? She gave him a frown that he clearly did not comprehend. "A fae was injured by a mortal in Gorhart Village. They do not know who the culprit is but she is being cared for with the best of our abilities. We believe she is from here." she stated formally, pushing out her chest in mock pride. She was still terrified but she figured it may all be just an itimidation game. She was quickly prooven right.   
The fae let out an exasperated sigh. "Iluvia, Iluvia, Iluvia...I told her to stay away from your mortal village but she would not listen..." he gave the girl a quick glance. " I will never understand you dustlings...First you are are terrified of us, now you try to kill us? Tell your village they have nothing to fear from us."  
She nodded thankfully. She stood there for a moment which seemed to irritate the Fae, he had expected her to just leave at that point but no instead she began questioning him about himself and the house of ballades, an attempt to understand them a little better perhaps.   
It made no sense to the girl, to only beleive the warnings  of her fellow mortals without actually testing out the waters first. Besides they hadn't seemed all that bad, a bit rude rude perhaps, but other than that they seemed alright. 

A gathering of fae and a powerfull voice peaked her curiosity. "Tell me, Galin." she had finally managed to get his name out of him after much probing. " What's going on down there?" she asked pointing in the direction of said commotion. The squire didn't look, he knew what was meant to be happening that day, especially since he could also hear the imposing voice of Hallam the White. " It is the ceremony for an open seat. One of our most beloved knights has passed onto the Great Cycle and someone must take his place...but this is none of your concern mortal. Now leave before some sees me talking to you." he answered while trying to shoo her in the direction of the exit. " Can't I watch at least?" she asked with a child like pout. "No!" he growled. "You've been here too long already! Don't you have an urgant message to deliver?" With that, he grabbed her by the shoulders in an attempt to force her out.  Being the sly fiend that she was, Caerwyn took the opportunity to slip beneath his arm and run past the larger Fae. 

Stunned, Galin attempted to grab her escaping form but before his flailing had become coordinated enough to be of any use, the girl was already in the thick of the crowd and had interupted the ceremony. The squire decided that mortals were infuriating, disrespectful little pests and made a mental note of carrying a weapon from now on. 


End file.
